HUG
by shmnlv
Summary: "Kau aneh. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi?" "Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku." "Yeah.. lain kali katakan saja secara langsung, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk memberikan pelukan.." MEANIE [MINGYUXWONWOO]. BL. SVT.


MingyuxWonwoo

BL

Typo(s)

Enjoy ^^

Wonwoo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Berjam-jam duduk didepan komputer menemani rekannya yang sedang menggarap lagu membuat matanya lelah juga tubuhnya pegal. Ia senang bisa berlibur setidaknya sampai besok.

"Mau kemana, hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap chan yang tampak kesusahan membawa banyak botol minuman isotonik.

"Pulang dan istirahat. Butuh bantuan?"

"Ah tidak perlu, lebih baik hyung pulang saja dan istirahat. Selamat istirahat, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menepuk bahu chan sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang menyita waktu tidurnya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Sepi. Memang. Wonwoo yakin semua rekannya sibuk distudio baik membuat lagu atau gerakan.

"Sudah pulang. Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi?"

Wonwoo berjengit kaget.

"Kukira tidak ada orang. Ya, aku pulang, jihoon memberiku waktu istirahat. Kenapa kau disini?" Wonwoo melepas sweater yang dipakainya menyisakan kaos tipis yang sedikit basah oleh keringat, diluar sana memang dingin tapi didalam dormnya ini sangat hangat, bahkan mungkin bisa disebut panas.

"Manager menyuruhku merevisi lirik dan aku tidak bisa menemukan inspirasi disana.", wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa panas sekali.." keluh wonwoo, ia berkeliling mencari remot ac yang entah kemana.

"Sepertinya member tidak ada yang pulang semalam jadi ac dimatikan."

Wonwoo menyerah saat usahanya mencari remot ac tidak mendapatkan hasil, "Mingyu-ya, kau masih disini sampai nanti?"

"Kurasa, iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu disini sampai aku selesai mandi." wonwoo melesat kekamar mandi dengan cepat meninggalkan mingyu yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

Wonwoo mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, udara mulai dingin sepertinya mingyu berhasil menemukan remote ac.

"Mingyu.."

Seseorang yang dipanggil keluar dari arah dapur dengan dua mug ditangannya.

"Ice americano."

Wonwoo menerimanya dan menyesap isinya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mengikuti mingyu yang duduk disofa ruang tv.

Wonwoo meletakkan mugnya dan menatap mingyu yang kini mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya sepertinya sedang merevisi lirik.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kau aneh. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi.."

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng namun matanya masih saja menatap mingyu, jangan lupakan senyum manis dibibirnya.

Mingyu mendengus, ia meletakkan laptopnya. Memandang kearah wonwoo dan merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut tawa kecil dari wonwoo.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku."

"Yeah.. lain kali katakan saja secara langsung, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk memberi pelukan."

Wonwoo memeluk mingyu dengan erat dan tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Kapan terakhir kita seperti ini?" Mingyu menerawang.

"Emm.. dua bulan atau lebih entahlah, yang jelas cukup lama."

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Aku bahkan selalu menahan keinginku untuk memelukmu setiap kita bertemu."

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap mingyu kesal, "Kau harusnya melakukannya. Kau tau aku butuh pelukan saat aku lelah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu. Kau terlihat sibuk sekali, apalagi jihoon hyung merekrutmu untuk membantunya mendirect lagu."

"Tetap saja. Lain kali jangan tahan keinginannmu." wonwoo kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan mingyu.

"Peluk aku sampai besok pagi. Aku butuh recharge energi."

"Aku lakukan apapun keinginanmu."

Wonwoo mengecup pipi mingyu cepat dan kembali memeluk mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali duduk dikursinya disamping jihoon yang sepertinya belum juga tidur sejak kemarin.

"Apa ada perubahan?" Menyerahkan satu gelas kopi kearah jihoon.

"Sedikit. Hanya dipart rap vernon, dia baru memberikan revisinya pagi tadi. Apa kau istirahat dengan baik?" Jihoon menerima kopi yang diberikan wonwoo.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu. Jangan bilang kau belum istirahat?"

"Aku istirahat tentu saja, kemarin-"

Klek

"Hyung, ini revisi lirikku."

Senyum wonwoo mengembang saat melihat siapa yang baru saja berucap.

"Jadi lebih baik. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang baik semalam?"

"Hanya sedikit pelukan." mingyu terkekeh, wonwoo memukul lengan mingyu pelan.

Jihoon mencibir, "Kerja bagus mingyu-ya, kita akan merekam ini jam sepuluh. Kau bisa berlatih yang lain dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia berjalan kearah wonwoo dan memelunya dari belakang ditambah sedikit ciuman dipelipisnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jangan lakukan hal tak senonoh diruanganku. Pergi sana!"

Mingyu terkekeh, ia bergegas keluar ruangan sebelum jihoon semakin mengamuk.

"Aku akan memanggil soonyoung hyung agar memberimu ciuman juga. Wonwoo hyung aku menunggumu dibawah nanti saat makan siang. Bye..."

"Enyah kau kim mingyu!"

FIN

A/N

Haiii.. ini shmnlv, panggil saja indhi.

Maafkan karna membuat ff ini end dengan geje-nya. Sumpah gak punya ide untuk bikin ff. Banyak yang hanya separuh jadi dan terbengkalai karena gak dapet feel. Setelah publish ff 'confession' aku jadi merasakan apa yang biasa author lain permasalahkan, viewer banyak tapi hanya sedikit yang berkenan review. Semoga untuk ff ini masih ada yang berkenan untuk RnR ..

Review juseyo..


End file.
